


Not Quite Alone

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Thunder Storm, Kira and Tori exchange emails about falling under spells, Ranger reunions, and why being the only girl on a Ranger team sucks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



From: bluewind@ranger.aquitar  
To: yellowdino@ranger.aquitar

Subject: Hey

Just figured I'd pass on my email, in case you want to talk after that whole us trying to kill you thing. Still sorry about that. Have you guys ended up under any spells yet? It's seriously weird. Anyway, just email me or call if you want to chat or whatever, I know how it is being the only girl on the team.

~Tori

From: yellowdino@ranger.aquitar  
To: bluewind@ranger.aquitar

Subject: Re: Hey

You have _no idea_ about the spells. We got exposed to this one rock thing that completely changed our personalities. Ethan suddenly got all obsessed with working out, and Conner was a nerd. Dr. O says he's smarter than he lets on, but _really_. And I suddenly turned into some sort of fashion obsessed girly girl. Can you believe I didn't want to fight because it would mess up my hair? Luckily, that wore off pretty quickly, but I'm pretty sure the guys took pictures for blackmail purposes or whatever. They should know better, since I'll kick their butts. ~~And there was that time I was brainwashed to betray them, but can we not talk about that?~~

I really wish Dr. O had found another gem or something, or that we had another girl on the team. Don't get me wrong, Hayley is great, and if we didn't have her Dr. O would probably fall completely apart, but she's not a Ranger, and she's way older, and it would be nice to have someone my own age, you know?

What about you? I mean, you had five guys to deal with. I've only got these idiots.

How are you coping with the whole brainwashing thing?

From: bluewind@ranger.aquitar  
To: yellowdino@ranger.aquitar

Subject: Re: Hey

Yeah, but you get to work with one of the greatest Rangers ever. That's got to be amazing! And I don't know, people keep telling me that my team is weird. I mean, we had two reds, two blues, and I'm the first female blue. I met up with a lot of the other Rangers last year and everyone was so confused about what to do with me. I mean, I'm not a tech, and most of the blues are. But Cam is our tech, and he's a green. He gets along _great_ with all of them, and I don't. Well, Rocky and TJ are great. The yellows kept offering to adopt me, but that's intruding on Dustin's territory, y'know?

For the brainwashing - well, since you guys don't seem to hate us, it's just part of the job, right? Still sorry about the trying to kill you thing. (I'm actually annoyed that I didn't get to fight Ethan, seriously, dude is wearing my color.)

From: yellowdino@ranger.aquitar  
To: bluewind@ranger.aquitar

Subject: Re: Hey

I so want to meet all the other Rangers - Dr. O has been really vague about the others, even after we saw his history of the Power Rangers tape. I bet they have some great stories about him. Are the other yellows cool? I thought I saw Tanya Park on the video, but I ~~was too scared to ask~~ wasn't sure. And you can totally hang out with me at the next reunion, if you want. I mean, assuming we're invited and all. It's too bad there aren't more female blues - but you're always welcome to hang out with me, if you ever make it back out to Reefside.

Oh man, I totally wanted the chance to fight Dustin. We'll have to make that happen at the next reunion, right? :D

Monster alert - sorry! I'll give you a call later and let you know how it went.


End file.
